Big Brother
by TraceAce
Summary: After watching RAW with Lita being saved by Matt, I finally decided..god, I gotta write a story with the two! So this is what comes out of it. Enjoy!


"Watch out!"  
  
"Matt!" Lita went sprawling backwards. Her whole body ached like never before. She managed to painfully open her eyes to see what had exactly happened.  
  
Two chairs. Edge and Christian. Putting two and two together (now that's a pun to use), she understood, which made it even harder to watch as Matt's head bounced off the chair. Talk about the major headache he was going to have.  
  
She scrambled to him as Edge and Christian retreated quickly, a damn hit and run. That was illegal, wasn't it? Not in the WWF, obviously. She shook him. No response. Out like a light. That was expected, considering what had just happened.  
  
She couldn't get over the fact that he just saved her, though. No one had ever done the for her..ever. She was totally awed by it. The medics came in, just as Jeff was coming too also. He pointed out that she was crying. She didn't notice that until he did.  
  
It must have shook her up more then she thought. Shaking, Jeff helped her out of the ring. She had failed to notice how bad her arm hurt at that point, and it was obvious didn't care about her throbbing jaw either. He noticed her unconciously holding her arm, though, and had, as always, helped her out.  
  
Matt was literally out of it. He was breathing, he had a pulse, but he wasn't exactly awake. Concussion, she guessed. For her. This was her fault. If she hadn't been so reckless..she knew Steven wanted her gone. She knew it. But she refused to notice the fact. Because of this, they lost the match, and she was open for attack.  
  
She should have known they would go after her. Edge and Christian picked out weaknesses. She was a weakness to the guys, thus she was the way to get to them. She figured they knew Matt would do that. But why didn't *she* know that? Stupid, stupid, stupid! She SHOULD have known that, if she had any fucking consideration for her friends.  
  
They loaded him up in the ambulance. She went in too, as did Jeff. She couldn't even look at them. She knew Jeff blamed her. She blamed herself too, so it didn't bother her. The medics tried to turn their attention on her, too.  
  
"Let me check your arm.."  
  
"No!" she said forcefully. "Work on Matt." The medic who was trying to tend to her sighed, defeated, and complied to her wishes.  
  
They got to the hospital, and she just simply got onto a waiting room chair and curled up, pulling her knees to her chest and put her head in her arms. And she cried, but this time, she was well aware of it. What if he got hurt?  
  
At that point, she barely felt the hand on her shoulder. When she did, she didn't even bother looking up. She figured who it was, and she just couldn't face him right now.  
  
"Lita..calm down. I'm sure he's OK." No anger, which puzzled Lita. She pulled her head up and managed a glance at Jeff, who looked as worried as her. He sat next to her, pulling her to face him. She just glanced down. "Hey, look at me.."  
  
"I can't.." she said, and cried even more.  
  
"This isn't your fault, Lita. Don't think it is. I know Matt doesn't." he said, slowly.  
  
"Yeah, well, we can't get the answer from him now can we?" she said, angrily.  
  
"Well I'm not angry at you, though I know you think I am." he offered.  
  
"You're not?" Confusion.  
  
"Of course not sweetie. Hey, we probably would have got that with or without you." he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. "Now seriously, do you really think Matt's going to blame you? You know how much he considers you his little sister. Hell, if that wasn't true, he wouldn't have taken the blow for you."  
  
"That rhymed." she said, cheering up. A little. Jeff ruffled her hair, chuckling.  
  
"You are the weirdest girl I ever met." he laughed. She knew he meant it in a good way.  
  
"Speak for yourself Rainbow Head." she said. Oh yes, atleast she was a bit more happy now. But what would she be like when they could visit Matt? She didn't want to think about it.   
  
The doctor came in a few minutes later. He explained that Matt was OK, but a bit bruised up and had a bump on his head. He was also out, which was OK considering he had no concussion and needed the sleep anyway.  
  
Jeff went in first. He was in there for probably a half hour, leaving Lita to think about what Jeff had said. Little sister? She never really thought they considered her that. A smile played on her lips. She should rename herself a Hardy Girl, after hearing that.  
  
He walked out, and told Lita where to go. He didn't even have to ask if she wanted him there, he knew she didn't. He was like that, able to pick up stuff easily. She went into the room, and saw Matt lying there, and she already felt the tears spring up.  
  
He looked so dead, lying there, but she bravely walked to his bedside, closing the door behind her. She looked him up and down. His head was bandaged, and his right eye was a bit swollen. She slowly took his slightly pale hand, then let it go.  
  
"Oh Matt..you fucking idiot.." she managed to say. "Why do you always play super hero?" No response. She didn't know why she figured she got any. "When you wake up, you'll probably be pissed off at me. I want to tell you right now I don't blame you." She must look like a nut, talking to him while he's out cold. "And I just want to say..I love you too, big brother." She had no idea where the hell that comment came from, but it felt pretty good coming out, so she didn't blush or anything.   
  
"Even though I have no idea if you'll love me anymore after you wake up. I think with that comment I shouldn't want you to wake up, but I think it's better that I do, because atleast I know you're OK."  
  
She sighed, sitting on the chair by his bedside. She just watched him lay there, and did so until she literally fell asleep. She had no idea what time it was when she woke up, but when she did, she felt someone hovering by her, and she snapped awake, looking wide-eyed at the person.  
  
"Who's there?" It was too dark too see. God, what time was it?  
  
"Lita, calm down, it's me." The voice registered in her head, but at the same time it didn't make sense.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah. I just thought you looked cold when I woke up so I came here and was about to cover you..I'm sorry for waking you up." Lita looked dumbfounded. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. She figured he had a knife and was about to kill her.. "Here, take this anyway." he pulled the covers over her, then walked back to his bed, sitting on it.  
  
"Wait a--" she pulled the covers off, getting up. "Matt, although I know you probably have amnesia, I have to tell you how you got here.."  
  
"Oh, I know. Edge and Christian. Jackasses. They are SO going to pay. I mean, going after you and all..well, I sure ruined their plans." God, these brothers were too confusing.  
  
"Um..right now, we should be fighting..you should be telling me that I can't be friends with you anymore because I'm a nuisance." she explained, slowly.  
  
"Why would I do that?" he asked, confused. "You're probably my best friend, not counting Jeff who really doesn't count considering the fact he's my brother.."  
  
"But I..what about the chair?"  
  
"What about it? I saved you, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah but it was because of me you're here. I would figure you'd be angry at me for being stupid and reckless."  
  
"Hun, if I did that to Jeff for every time he did something stupid and reckless.." He had a point, there. "If I were you I'd be more worried about not being saved by me then being saved."  
  
"I guess so.."  
  
"Here, sit down." she did as he complied. He made her face him, though it was hard to see in the dark. "Lita, we're friends, hell, you're like a sister to me." There's that sister thing again. "And I wouldn't have helped you if I didn't think the world of you. You should know that. Don't you think I was FULLY aware of the fact I was going to get pounded for it?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Exactly. Now, I don't want you to think anything more of such stupidness. Do you understand me young lady?"  
  
"Yes sir." she replied, coyly.  
  
"Now go get Jeff or the doctor or something. I didn't know what to do when I woke up so.."  
  
"Right." she said, getting up. She began walking out, but stopped as she reached for the doorknob. She turned around then, looking at his now awake form.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, Lita?"  
  
"Thanks for being such a great big brother to me." She was glad to say that to him when he could actually hear it.  
  
"Anytime, Lita. Anytime."  



End file.
